


Stay Righteous For The Saints

by TehRevving



Series: Heaven Sent [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: You're reunited with Dante again after his impromptu month long nap. You were just going to send him off into the depths of the Qliphoth with a kiss, but then Nico gave him that damn hat and he started dancing and now you just have to have him.Dante x Fem Reader. Vaginal Sex.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Heaven Sent [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851154
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Stay Righteous For The Saints

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr request. Set in my Time Travelling Soulmate AU, not that it matters at all.

It had been a month since you’d seen Dante last, everyone else had assumed he was dead, but you knew better. You’d have known if he’d died, you were sure of it. So when you heard the news from V that he was still alive, you hadn’t been that surprised. 

When you met back up with him and everyone else in the Qliphoth, taking a quick break before advancing in deeper. You tried to be subdued, just a quick hug before you palmed him off to Nico, who you knew was very excited to meet him, and to give him a gift. 

You had been planning just to talk to him for a little bit, and then send him off to go and save the world. But he decided to be an idiot, and decided to demonstrate to everyone watching that he hadn’t lost his charm, or child-like excitement. 

There was no music, no beat, nothing except for the far off shrieks of lower devils fighting each other, but it didn’t matter. He threw that hat right onto his head and put on a show. A full on Michael Jackson impression complete with a moon walk and far too many crotch grabs where he made eye contact with you the entire time. 

You were fucking done, all pretense out the window. You had to have him. 

You’d let him thank Nico of course, and then dragged him away by the hand. “We’ll be back,” you’d called back. Dante followed you willingly of course, allowed you to drag him along. You’re too busy watching where you’re going, so you miss the eyebrow waggle that he gives to the group as you lead him away. You heard the way that they groan though, so you’re sure he did something inappropriate. Oh well, it’s not like they all hadn’t walked in on the two of you in compromising positions before anyway.

You lead him away from the group. Probably not far enough away but you don’t think it matters. You stop in the middle of what could be called a clearing. There’s no feral creatures around, and you just hope that none decide to show up. 

“What’s up?” he asks you in a soft voice once you stop and let go of his hand. 

“I missed you,” you reply softly and turn towards him for a hug. You thread your arms around him underneath his coat. His shirt is damp and sticky from sweat, blood and guts but you don’t care. It’s not like you’re freshly showered either. He puts his strong arms around your shoulders and squeezes. He’s careful not to press you too much against his chest.

He smells pretty rancid honestly, but it’s not repulsive. The longer that you hug him, and the more heady pheromones that his body produces to calm you down, the less repulsive you find his scent. 

He lets you hug him until you’re ready, and you keep your hands resting on his hips when you pull back from him. He looks down at you and cocks a brow slightly, “I know you didn’t drag me all the way out here just for a hug.”

You dig your nails in slightly to his skin in response. You know that he already knows what you want, that he can already smell your intentions.

“I need you,” you smile back up at him, and reach up to undo the few extra buttons at the neck of his shirt. “I know you were slacking off, so you’re probably fine, but I’m not.”

Dante is already tugging at the button of your jeans by the time you finish speaking. “Who am I to deny such a pretty lady?”

He slides your jeans and panties down to your mid thigh and then moves his hands back up to your hips. They tighten around you, and then he uses his strength to support you. He pulls you off the ground and to his body. You hike your legs around his waist, familiar with the motion as he then carefully lowers himself to his knees on the ground. Slotting you against his hips. 

You start to work on his belt and his fly while he adjusts his position. His arm comes around your back to support you, his other on the back of your head as he pulls you to his lips. His kisses are sloppy and distracting, but you manage to get his belt undone. His stubble is longer than usual and it burns around your lips. His breath is surprisingly neutral, not pleasant but not gross either. You curse his demonic heritage for that one. 

It’s been a while for you, but of course it’s been barely a day for Dante. You feel a little bit awkward kissing him, having to get yourself back into the gist of it. He doesn’t have the same reservations though as he nibbles on your lips to distract you from his fly, then licks at them until you part for him. He sucks eagerly on your tongue as you finally get his fly undone and waste no time pulling out his already stiff cock.

He groans against your tongue and bites down on your lip when you start squeezing the head of his dick with your fingers. The tip is already sticky with precome and you’re glad it really doesn’t take much to rile him up. 

Dante lifts you up, positions himself at your entrance in a practiced motion. He pulls away from your lips as he tilts your hips slightly. 

“You sure you wanna do this?” he pants, looking down between your bodies and at the way his cock bobs with each beat of his heart. 

You dig your nails hard into his chest. “If you don’t put it in me right now. I’m going to shoot you.”

“Alright. Alright,” he grins and then slowly starts to lower you down. 

It’s been over a month since you had him last, and apparently that’s long enough for your body to forget how he feels. He groans as he lowers you down slowly, biting at your neck as your walls stretch around him. The burn of him feels so fucking good as you dig your nails into him and plead for him to keep going. 

Dante is panting, practically desperate once your hips finally sit flush with his. “Damn it has been a month,” he groans through gritted teeth. “There’s no way you’re always this tight.” His hips pulse slightly back and forth, but he tries to hold you steady, to let you adjust to the girth of him. 

He’s substantial of course, but you hadn’t realised how much of a difference taking him every day makes. It’s a good thing that you fucking love it when it burns like this. 

He puts his hands on your hips and moves you carefully. He helps you ride his cock and settle into a rhythm. Your legs are aching from being cramped up in the van all day, but you can barely feel it over the stretch of your walls around him. 

You’re stuffed full of his cock as you shift your hips and ride him. He tries to kiss you, but just ends up taking in a shuddering gasp each time you sink back down on his cock. You can tell he’s not going to last very long, so you switch up the angle of your hips until you’re crying out every time he bucks into you. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with me,” he groans as his teeth worry the skin of your neck.

You just grab his hand and move it to your clit. “I don’t care.”

He’s doing almost all the work now, you just rock your hips as he pushes and pulls you with an arm slung around your waist. His other hand plays with your clit, his fingers dancing as the fabric of his gloves occasionally catches.

“Shit,” he struggles to say through heaving breaths. “Do you want me to pull out?”

You know he’s just trying to be polite, and save you from spending the rest of the day with his seed dripping from you. But you’re almost offended he even suggested it. “Don’t you fucking dare,” you growl in response.

He purrs deep in his throat and starts to slam you down against his hips.

It doesn’t take long, not with the way he’s growling in your ear. Not with the way he’s fucking you roughly while his fingers slip on your clit. You can’t resist him, not when he’s gritting his teeth and calling out your name in a voice that’s dark and two toned.

Dante roars when he comes, a loud thing that shakes the foundations of the tree as a scorching heat blasts out from his body. He’s scorching hot inside of you as his hips stutter. You shake around his pulsing cock, biting down on his shoulders for support as his skilled fingers draw out your climax until he’s finished painting your walls with his seed. 

He holds you to his heaving chest, supporting your almost limp body as your hips pulse with aftershocks. It feels good to be close to him again, to be joined with him. You don’t want him to leave again. You don’t want to have to say goodbye to him and not know for certain that he’s going to come back. But you know that you don’t have a choice. 

The two of you do your best to clean up, but there are stains all over the crotch of Dante’s pants, and a ring of dark bruises littering your neck; among other things. You do an amazing job of not limping as you make your way back to the group, who are all waiting patiently and awkwardly for your return. 

You send Dante off with a kiss as he disappears to venture further into the depths of the tree, with the rest of you rallied in the back of the van to provide support. It’s quiet, the atmosphere tense. None of you know what’s going to happen next, but you can only hope that it all works out in your favour. You trust Dante and Nero not to let you down, you just hope that they haven’t both bitten off more than they can chew.

**Author's Note:**

> Nico: *Hears a loud roar in the distance* “Uh, should we be worried about that?”  
> Everyone in unison: “It’s Dante, just pretend you didn’t hear it”
> 
> \---
> 
> What did you think?  
> Comments and Kudos loved.  
> Make sure to check out the rest of this series if you enjoyed this one.  
> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr as TehRevving


End file.
